


Sunny Side Up

by TypingEyesClosed



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Incest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingEyesClosed/pseuds/TypingEyesClosed
Summary: "When I want something I don't beat around the bush about it." Her eyes flashed up and locked with Elsa. "I think you know what we both want."





	1. Chapter 1

Sat in a booth inside of a small diner, Elsa was sipping unsweetened coffee and enjoying the warmth of the porcelain soaking through her chilled fingers. Eyes slid sideways, she watched the snow continue to fall outside of the window and contemplated not going to work at all.

"Hey, sugar. Want me to top?"

Startled out of her bleak musing, she jerked and hissed as her coffee sloshed onto her fingers. Suddenly the coffee disappeared and small hands wrapped around hers, examining the damage, a sweet voice murmured, "Oh, that looked like it stung.. Sorry, I snuck up on you like that." Elsa raised her eyes from their entwined hands to tell the waitress off for being so familiar and paused.

  
She was suddenly swallowed up in blue and any feeling of agitation washed away. Swallowing hard, she tried to collect herself but slowly felt her cheeks heat up at the close proximity of the waitress. The waitress glanced up and an expression flashed across her face too quick for Elsa to catch when she noticed her blush. Her lips curled and a gleam entered her eyes then "A kiss should make it feel better." Bringing Elsa's fingertips to her lips, she met her eyes squarely and pressed them to her mouth. Elsa jerked at the first press then melted as the waitress continued to cover her skin with small, gentle kisses. Staring, she watched as the waitress slowly pulled away and released her hand. Clearing her throat, Elsa held her other hand loosely, her skin still tingly.

The feeling of her mouth on her skin lingered and her body was on fire from a gentle touch and mischievous eyes.

  
Her mouth opened to inquire _what the HELL that was_ when suddenly a gruff voice called from the kitchen, across from where they sat. The waitress sighed and rose from her seat, grabbing the carafe. She refilled the coffee mug and wiped the tabletop with a rag from her apron and turned to leave. Elsa finally found her voice, "Can I get the check?" The waitress paused and turned back, brushing her messy long bangs behind her ear. She glanced Elsa over casually then smirked, lopsidedly, "Its on me, hun."

Watching the unnamed waitress walk away, Elsa began to slowly grin, interest piqued.

  
Taking a final sip of her coffee, she made a split decision. Grabbing a spare napkin and her pen, she scribbled quickly and left it there beside her cup along with a $10 dollar tip. Rising, she shrugged her coat on and with one final glance at the waitress, now tending to other patrons, she headed out into the snow. Blue eyes watched her walk out and small feeling of disappointment filled her before she brushed it off and went back to work.

  
Heading over to the table to clear it, she paused when she lifted the mug. "What time do you get off? - Elsa" she murmured. _Elsa_. she repeated it to herself, tasting it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sat at work, staring at her computer screen and unable to focus as her mind continued to wander back to the unnamed waitress. She didn't even get her name and she left her number. It was four hours later and she had still to receive a text.

  
Mentally, she was berating herself for such a bold move when her phone suddenly buzzed.  
Heart in her throat, she unlocked her phone and swiped down her notifications; an unknown number had text her.

  
Nervousness filled her as she pulled up her messages, her heart pounding and suddenly all negative feelings fled as she barked a laugh.

  
"Hey, sugar. Sorry about your fingers, I feel like I need to nurse them a bit more... I get off when the diner closes at 8 pm tonight."

  
Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, Elsa text her back asking if it was ok if they went to dinner that night when she goff off work and she received a text back almost immediately.

  
"Why don't I cook for you, instead?"

  
Plans set and emotions high, she confirmed their plans and turned back to her computer, actually excited to get stuff done.

  
Hours flew by and before she knew it was time to leave.

  
Around 7:50 pm, Elsa pulled up at the diner. Sitting in her car, she stared into the diners large windows easily spotting the waitress flitting about.  
It seemed like it had died down to a few straggleres and she was performing the closing duties. Slightly nervous, she got out of her vehicle and snow crunched beneath her converse, as she made her way to the diner.

  
Opening the door, warmth welcomed her in and the dinging of the bell above her head, attracted the waitress attention.  
Pausing in her mopping, she looked up, brushing her bangs off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Almost immediately, a grin bloomed across her face upon seeing who it was and Elsa felt a warmth build in her chest as she smiled back.

"Take a seat, I'll be finished up and closed soon!"  


Elsa picked the same booth from earlier and slid onto the cheap vinyl seat, content to just watch as the waitress cleaned and collected the checks of the last customers. finally it was just the two of them.  
Closing and locking the door with a flourish, seh whirled and leaned back against it with a dramatic sigh.  


"Ugh, thank god."

  
Elsa chuckled breathlessly and curled her hands together, nervously.  
The waitress noticed and smiled, gently, "Its just the two of us, now." she teased, lightly, skipping over and sliding into the booth seat opposite hers and leaned forward.

  
Elsa's eyes darted down to the sudden cleavage on display before she quickly caught herself.  
But the waitress had definitely noticed, if her slanted smile was anything to go by.

  
"So, Elsa? Right."

Her voice was suddenly low and smooth, the sound of it shooting heat through Elsa, as she shifted and pressed her thighs together.

  
"Yes." was all she could manage when those eyes pinned her in place and her body was slowly heating up in response.

  
Trailing her fingertips across the shiny tabletop, the waitress eyelids lowered, lashes fanned across her cheeks, "What...would you like to eat?"

  
Elsa was still as stone, her mind going to the gutter immediatey and the only thing she wanted to say was,  


"You."  


Quickly, face flaming, she awkwardly added, "-you decide!"  
The waitress was smirking now, her cheeks flushed and she reached across brushing her fingers across the sleeve of Elsas jean jacket.

  
"Hmm. I feel like something sweet."

  
Rising from her seat, she reached down and twirled a strand of Elsa's long hair. "I'll be right back." She winked and walked off, hips swaying in her short skirt uniform.

  
Heart pounding, she watched her disappear into the kitchen and immediately shrugged out of her jacket.  
Taking a few deep breaths, she drummed her nails on the table as she waited.  
Her mind was a whirl, this was actually happening. The sexual tension between them was insane...

A large bowl of vanilla ice cream was set down in front of her, covered with chocolates, cherries and nuts.  
The waitress had gotten rid of her apron and the top of her checkered blouse was unbuttoned in a comfortable way.

"You'll like this, I know it's not dinner but I have a huge sweet tooth." She apologized, slightly self depreciating.

  
Elsa straightened and leaned forward, with a bright smile. "Hey, its exactly what I was needing."

  
The waitress flashed a quick smile in response and gestured for Elsa to take the first bite.  
Elsa reached for the handle pointed towards her and spooned a small amount, sliding it into her mouth and paused. The waitress leaned forward with expectant smile, eyes twinkling.  
Elsa looked at her and swallowed, her lips tilting up.

"Its delicious."

  
She winked and reached for the spoon, brushing their fingers in a caress, as she brought some ice cream to her lips.  
Elsa's heart began to slowly pound when her lips parted as she sensually slid the spoon in, closing her pink lips around it. Humming in pleasure at the flavor of sweet cream, she returned the spoon to the bowl to scoop another spoonful.

  
"Want another bite?" she asked, with a wicked grin.

  
Elsa bit her lip and leaned forward to accept the purred offer. The waitress eyes darkened, zeroing in on her mouth and the way she accepted it so easily.  


Pulling away slowly with a little smile, she placed the spoon down and used her fingers to pluck a cherry from the bow. Holding it by its stem, she twirled it teasingly and leaned her head on her other hand, locking eyes with her.

  
"Do you want my cherry?"

  
Elsa began to cough, taken aback and the waitress laughed in response, popping the cherry into her mouth and chewing. A drop of juice escaped and spilled onto her bottom lip, and Elsa watched as her pink tongue darted out to swipe it up.

  
"Its really good," the waitress cajoled, plucking out another cherry. "Don't you want a taste?"

  
Face red as the cherry now, Elsa fidgeted, feeling her panties begin to dampen. "I just...I just realized I don't know your name."

  
The waitress paused in her twirling and glanced at her, raising her eyebrows in realization. "Oh, wow. You're right."

  
Holding out her other hand, she waited for Elsa to take it. Shyly, she reached out and accepted it, marveling at the smooth warmth of her hand and feeling shocks race down her spine at the point of contact.

  
"I'm Anna." She said, and without preamble she raised her hand to her lips and brushed her lips across her knuckles.

  
Elsa breathed a laugh and withdrew her hand. "You're very forward..."

The waitress, Anna, shrugged easily and went back to twirling the cherry. "When I want something I don't beat around the bush about it." Her eyes flashed up and locked with Elsa. "I think you know what we both want."

  
Panties thoroughly soaked, Elsa was speechless and Anna chuckled a little darkly. "Open up, Elsa." she coached, bringing the cherry to her mouth.

Helplessly, Elsa could only obey and closed her teeth around it, biting down. Juice spurted and made a mess, dripping drops onto her chest.  
Elsa flushed in embarrassment and reached for the napkin dispenser, but was intercepted by Anna.

"Let me," she purred.

Hand brushed aside, she slid out of her side of the booth and into Elsas

  
Elsas heart jumped into overdrive at the close proximity of Anna and her mouth went dry when her fingertips swiped up the juice dotting her chest.

  
Cleaning them off with languid licks, Anna made her decision and captured Elsas mouth with hers, no longer willing to play the game she had set into motion.

  
Mind blanking, Elsa moaned and surrendered to the sudden onslaught of Anna's aggressive kiss.

  
Biting her lower lip, Anna delved her tongue in when Elsa parted them obediently and set to dominating her mouth. Their tongues intertwined and danced, sliding against each other slickly.

  
Time disappeared for Elsa as her whole world zeroed in on this kiss and nothing existed except for the feel of this woman's fiery and passionate touch.

  
Pulling back, Anna looked over the dazed and wanton face of her prey and felt satisfaction sweep through her at the glazed lustful look in her eyes.

  
Pulling her from the booth, Anna pushed her backwards until her ass landed on the table and resumed her conquering of this sweet morsel.  
Anna wanted nothing more than to devour her and that was exactly what she would have. There would be no other outcome this night.

  
Their lips separating once more, a string of saliva connecting them, Anna heatedly whispered into the space between them, "I'm going to fuck you."

  
Those words ripped a groan out of Elsa that morphed into a cry of want when her lover latched her mouth onto her vulnerable neck, nibbling and biting, leaving love marks all across her tender skin.

  
"You want this," Anna mumbled into her skin, running her hands firmly up Elsa's jean clad thighs and finding purchase on her slim hips.

"I can feel your desperation. I would bet your pussy has been drenched since you walked into this diner tonight. You knew exactly how this would go, didn't you, you naughty girl?"

  
Elsa nodded, eyes clenched shut, unable to deny the words coming from the bold fiery woman dominating her.

  
"You'll give me everything I want, won't you?" Anna continued, blue eyes lit with a dark heat.

When Elsa made no response, lost in sensation, Anna tightened her grasp on her hips and stopped her onslaught, "Look at me, Elsa."

  
Unable to do anything but obey, Elsa forced her eyes open and met her unblinking stare.

"Yes," she whispered, voice trembling. "Anything you want."

  
"Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter three will be the finale and finally contain the smut promised. lol Look forward to it later today. :3


End file.
